youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Fievel Mousekewitz
Fievel Mousekewitz is a mouse from An American Tail. He played Phil DeVille in Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) He played Louie in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is Cecilia Nuthatch's boyfriend He played Young Simba in The Mouse King He is a lion cub He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000 Style), The Jungle Book (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style), The Game Book, The Game Book 2, The Toon Book and The Toon Book 2 He is a man-cub He played Jimmy in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show He played Leo in Little Einsteins (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is a conductor, rocket pilot and June's crush He played Timothy Q. Mouse in Edmond (Dumbo) He is a mouse and Dumbo's best friend He played Andrew Waltrip in Fievel in New York He is Mrs. Leary's best friend and foster son He played Jason Johnston in Fievel and Jaq He is a 19-year-old boy He played Buster in We're Back! A Critter's Story He is a baby bird He played Toby Turtle in Lugia Hood He is a Turtle He played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is an illustration He played Young Derek in The Kangaroo Princess He is a prince He played Mike in Rodents, Inc. He is a small, round one-eyed monster and Sulley's best friend He played Toulouse in The Aristomice He is Duchess' older son He played Bernard in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is a mouse He played Max Goof in The Bernard Movie He is Goofy's son He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) He is an assistant pigkeeper He played Curdie in The Princess and the Mouse King He played Flounder in The Little Briar Rose He is a fish He played Young Alan in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He is a boy He played Prince Cornelius in Olivilina He is a fairy prince He played Prince Charming in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He is a prince He played Michael Darling in Piglet Pan He is the youngest child He played Peter Pan in Fievel Pan and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He played Young Babar in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice He played Prince Eric in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is a prince He played Nemo in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He played Young Garret in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) and Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He is a boy He played Young Kristoff in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He is a boy He played Willy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) He is a sparrow He played Chuckie Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild He is a baby He played Ranjan In The Jungle Book 2 (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is a man-cub He played Himself in The Deer King He is a Cameo Character He played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) He is a girl He played Pinocchio in Fievelocchio and Fievelocchio and Ratigan of the Night He is a puppet He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Brian Griffin Style) He played Buster in We're Back! An Ice Age Story and We're Back! A Critter's Story He is a baby bird He played Chip in Beauty and the Tiger He is a teacup He played the Dormouse in Izzy in Wonderland He is a sleeping mouse He played Junior Asparagus in AnimalTales He is an asparagus Gallery: Tara_Strong_as_Fievel_Mousekewitz.JPG Portayal *In A Toonmerican Tail and A Toonmerican Tail 2: Jerry Goes West, he is portrayed by Jerry Mouse *In A Nome Tail Played by Stinky (Alpha & Omega 2) *In An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster, An Children Secret of Nimh, An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted, The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show and Sniffles' Children Tails He is played by Sniffles *In A Wildlife Tale (aka An American Tail), A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster, A Wildlife Secret of NIMH and Sawyer meets Simba He is played by Young Simba *In A Cartoon Tale and A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is played by Oliver *In An Animal Tail, An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West, An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island, An Animal Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster and Belle meets Roo He is played by Roo *In A American Tale He is played by Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:An American Tail Characters Category:An American Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Mices Category:Rodents Category:Rats Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:Universal Characters Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Rugrats (TomandJerryFan360 Animal Style) Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters